The Descendants
by Whisper to the Moon
Summary: The power inside these seven children are stronger than we may be able to control. Stronger than even the world will be able to handle. Them going to school together may not have been are best choice. The world may even be destroyed by our mistake. O/C's
1. Leaving Home

Well. This is Whisper to the Moon and I am going to explain a lot in this Authors Note. Joshua HexTail is a character created by Speak to the Sun who is the co-author of this story. Speak to the sun writes all the POV for Joshua and I, whisper to the moon, write all of Michael FrostShadows POVs.

Whisper to the Moon: So if you get bored with Joshua's part just go to Michael's cause you might like that better

Speak to the Sun: There is no way you will like Whisper to the moons better.

Whisper to the Moon: You will like mine better

Speak to the Sun:How about we let the readers vote.

Whisper to the Moon: Fine, Readers in the your reviews please put which one of us had the better POV's.

* * *

**Joshua HexTail, Age 12, School Fire****  
**

In Dragonspyre everything is scary. I hate how the sky is never shinning with sun, it is just dreadful. I live on an active volcano, crazy right! My house perches on a cliff towards the edge of the volcano.  
No one even goes outside; I don't even know if there are any kids alive. My father goes to work as a solider for the dragonspyre army every since the demons, dragons, Minotaur's, and evil wizards have invaded. My mother always tells me stories at night how dragonspyre used to be. I wished it was still like that today. Right now I am in my room sitting on my bed bored.

My father should be home, he gets home at 5:00 sharp everyday never late. I began to worry, I ran downstairs to meet my mom in the kitchen making dinner. She has a spell book in her hand but at the sight of me she tucks it underneath her black robe.

She doesn't like me seeing magic.

"Mom where's dad" I ask.

"I don't know", she began to stare at the clock.

I walked over to the couch and sat down. I stared out the windows watching lava bubbles rise up and down over and over again.

5 minutes passed and dad didn't show up. I turned to my mom who was putting on some shoes and grabbing her spell book.

She wore a white shirt with blue jeans, and shoes with her blond hair wiping through the wind.

"Joshua please gets off of the couch" she said.

I rose up from the couch and stepped away. She pulled off all the pillows and blankets left on the couch only to find a glowing golden staff that had a brown triangle on end of it.

I stared at it with excitement. She grabbed it by her right hand and walked out the door.

"Stay here!" She said before leaving the room

I didn't dare move.

I put the couch back together and lay there once more wondering what my mother is doing.

'Is dad in danger?' I thought to myself

it has been more than 30 minutes and I just wanted to run out of the house and go search for my mom, and that's what I did.

I was standing on the sidewalk that had several cracks from earthquakes and eruptions that have happened.

"Bomb!" I hear a loud cracking sound.

I turn in the direction of the sound to see a falling building.

Without a moment to lose, I sprint towards the building. I jump over lava streams and stone bridges that have already collapsed into the river. I see my mother, fighting a Minotaur and some kind of ninja girl.

The girl was dressed in all black with a ninja hood, and had red daggers in both hands that looked like they were soon to slice my mom in half.

The Minotaur swings his gigantic Axe and slices off another building, but my mom is too quick moving out of the way. They seem to be standing in an enormous circle labeled with symbols in circles that the Minotaur, ninja, and my mom were standing in.

I had seen a few wizard battles on T.V. and it was weird how my mother was dodging everything even when she was confined to the small space inside the circle even though she is only lvl 42 balance.

It seemed to be the dagger girl's turn she swiped her daggers in the air and some kind of symbol that came up black appeared just to vanish again.

A few moments later grave stones rose from the ground and a dark angelic figure emerged from the ground with a crescent moon staff in his hand.

"No!" I shouted.

The angel seemed to be taking my mother's life away, since a strange blue energy was coming from her body and into the angel's hand.

When I finally reached my mother she was on the ground either dead or unconscious.

The ninja lady only glared and turned towards me. Sadly the magic circle had vanished and I was defenseless.  
I covered my arms over my head hoping she would leave me alone. Tears started coming out of my eyes and down my face.

The ninja lady grabbed my arms and lifted me up into the air; I could feel her choking me.

My eyes began to close and I didn't refuse he grip until I heard a voice that gave me hope once again.

"What are you doing to my family you witch!" came a voice "Dad!" I shouted

"I'm coming son," I heard his voice in the distance.

The ninja lady quickly tossed me into the street and almost into a lava stream.

"Try this on for size," my dad called.

Two enormous rocks of flame came down really fast planning to make impact with the ninja lady and the Minotaur.

I close my ears trying to block out the sound of the explosion.

My eyes open very slowly and I am unable to figure out what is going on.

The next thing I know we burst into flames.

I decided to scream but when I am faced with about 200 people in novice wizard clothing all in the commons, I shut up real quick for I am too embarrassed to do anything else.

* * *

** Michael FrostShadow**, **Age 13, School Ice**

"Where are you going," I heard the voice of my father from behind me.

"I am going to the school," I told my father not turning around to face him but walking towards the boat to Grizzlehiem.

"I'm not going to stop you but I want to ask you something," he said trying to make me feel bad about my decision to leave.

I turned on the balls of my feet looking straight at my father his dark skin and short always looked the same. Him being a Transcended Ice wizard who went to Ravenwood School of Magical Arts did not want his own son to go to the great school.

"What is your question?" I asked a little nonchalantly.

At this point I did not care what he said because he was always against me going to that school.

"Why do you want to go to Ravenwood?" He asked intently.

"Because I want to be the best Thaumaturge in history," I said lying.

I really only wanted to go because it seemed fun going to a private school and to be with a lot of people like me.

"Well, I guess that is a decent reason," My father said scratching his head.

"I need to go so if you have anything else to say you better do it now," I told him not really wanting to hear anymore of his negativity.

"I wanted to give you something," He said walking inside our house.

Our house was kind of medieval it wasn't small to say the least. It was the biggest house I had ever seen but you know that was just how I was raised. I had money we were not poor we were actually pretty rich for my standards.

"Hmph," I breathed.

My father was taking a while I had no idea what he was giving me but I was going to wait for his gift.

"Here," he said walking out the door and handing a black and white egg to me.

I took it.

"This egg has never hatched. Why are you giving it to me?" I said.  
I looked at the egg that had sat on our fireplace since I was born. It has never hatched and i'm pretty sure it wasn't going to hatch any time soon.

"Because I think you were chosen to have this egg and protect it until it hatches," he said.

I was still very confused.

"But that doesn't answer my question. Why are you giving me this?" I asked again.

"Have I ever told you how our family came to be?" He asked me

I knew he was beating around the bush, but I had never heard the story before so I was eager to listen.

"Well you are one of the direct descendants of the frost giants. The frost giants used to rule in the days of yore. They had 'Secret affairs' with humans and that is where are family came to be some of the greatest ice wizards of our time. But, there have been some mysterious things happening in the spiral and I don't want you apart of any of it," My Father said me actually paying attention to him.

"So you think that someone will come for me?" I asked now a little scarred now.

"Yes, and the rest of you," He said looking as if this was supposed to convince me out of going.

"What do you mean '_the rest of us'_," now I was a little freaked out.

"I have check with Merle Ambrose and a few other descendants have been scheduled to enroll this year as well.

"I'm still going, this doesn't stop me, but I will be a little more careful," I told him walking away so that I could catch the flying ship to Grizzlehiem

"Wait, I will teleport you there," My dad said closing the door to our house and grabbing onto my shoulders.

I closed my eyes and I felt a cold breeze on my body and a few flakes of snow on my head.

When I opened my eyes again I was standing in front of a medieval boat. I looked down and I saw that there was only a rainbow under my feet.

"Which boat is this," I asked my father because I did not recognize this one.

"This is the boat that will take you to olde town in Wizard City," He said.  
"Thank you dad," I said hugging him.

"Good bye son," he said giving me a slight push towards the boat.

I stepped on the boat and I was surrounded by a crew of burly bears. I was looking for any human that I could talk to. The boat left the rainbow bridge and me dad waved goodbye to me and I waved back.

After he was out of sight I went to explore the ship. It would take about an hour to get to the school and about thirty minutes to walk to the headmaster's house from olde town.

_Thirty minutes later_

The ship was moving at the same pace that it was when we left. We had been driving for about 45 minutes.

"So where are you going," an unknown voice said from behind me.

"To Ravenwood," I told the unknown female voice from behind me.

"Me too," she said.

I turned around and saw a beautiful girl. She was about 13 years old, like me, had brown hair, blue eyes, tan skin, and she was shorter than me! I was happy about that because I never liked girls who made me feel inferior to them.

"Hi, I am Michael FrostShadow from Wintertusk," I told her putting out my hand.

"I am Cianna StormClaw from Celestia," She said not shaking my hand.

"And I don't do handshakes," she said reaching in and hugging me.

I hugged back.

"So are you a novice wizard or a returning one?" She asked

"Novice and you?" I responded

"I'm Novice too," She said walking towards the edge of the boat.

"Wait, you said you were from Celestia so why are you on this boat?"I asked following her to the edge.

"Let's just say I am kind of famous in Celestia and my family always travels by Grizzlehiem boat to keep our travels on the downlow," She replied not seeming like she was very rich to me.

"Well that's cool and it looks like we are here." I told her pointing at old town where we were about to dock.

_10 minutes later_

I held Cianna's hand as I helped her off the boat. Merle Ambrose stood there waiting for us to get off the boat.

"You two are late but that is alright your parents have already signed you in and all you need to do is come with me to the commons.

He grabbed both of our hands and teleported. I felt so weird when I closed my eyes and I felt warm, cold, hurt, betrayed, and life surge through my mind and body.

When we got there I was dressed in Novice wizard clothing like everyone else in the commons and so was Cianna. The colors of my robe where all black with the accents dark blue. Cianna was dressed in something similar but all purple and black accents.

"I feel a bit exposed," I said being a guy and all.

"Yeah me too," Cianna said still wondering how her clothes changed so quickly.

No one seemed to care because it had happened to them as well the only thing I had still was my stuff in my bag. Everyone else had their bag to so I didn't feel too out of place anymore.

Just a minute later the last person showed up but he wasn't alone. He had an older man holding him above his back and the man had a woman on his back. All I heard were whispers of "O my god," and "What happened,"

"What do you think happened," Cianna asked me.

She still hadn't let go of my hand.

"I have no idea," I said still a little shocked at the sight of the man the boy and the woman.

* * *

A/N: OK I hope you liked it.

We need O/C's

We need a

Life Wizard.

Death Wizard.

Myth Wizard.

Balance Wizard.

and any other random wizards you want to submit.

Remember to vote, review, and submit an O/C

THANKS :).

Whisper to the Moon and Speak to the Sun.


	2. Making a Friend and Making a Rival

It is Whisper to the moon again and all I'm going to say is I did not edit Speak to the Suns (the person who writes Joshua Hextail) half of the chapter because I want to see if you can understand what he wrote without my superb editing skills. In your review please add feedback, vote for who wrote the better half of the chapter, and we still need a myth girl O/C. And please tell people about this story.

* * *

**Michael FrostShadow, Age 13, School Ice**

I had lost interest in the man, the boy, and the unconscious woman, who was still very much unconscious.

I had turned to face Merle Ambrose for he was giving a speech to the new students of Ravenwood.

"Novice Wizards, welcome To Ravenwood School of Magical Arts we are lucky to have so many gifted young ones in our presence and we will be happy to teach you all what you need to learn while you are here." The great professor announced as he stood in front of the gates of his large mansion.

"You may think that we are rushing but we are surely not, we want you to get as much time to meet your teachers and classmates as possible." Merle Ambrose said picking up his staff and slamming it on the ground.

A wave of energy flowed through all the commons and every new wizard in the commons disappeared.

When I reappeared I wasn't holding Cianna's hand anymore. I was standing in front of the great tree Bartleby with about 20 other wizards.

We were all confused we had no idea what to do we were just standing there waiting for something to happen. We heard a familiar voice from the tunnel that lead to the commons.

"I wonder if all the wizards made it safely to their class," a voice of an old man came from the tunnel.

"Probably not professor we never, in all of our years, have had all our students get to their classes," The voice of what seemed to be an elderly woman came from the tunnel.

All of us wizards were quiet not knowing who was coming out of the tunnel. We heard a few more footsteps and then Merle Ambrose and his pet, Gama, came out of the tunnel looking as if a whole bunch of misplaced students was normal.

"Well, you are all here because my powers were unable to place you in to your correct school." Professor Ambrose announced.

Gama flew off of Merle's arm and landed on that kid's arm, when I say kid I mean the dude who's mom was unconscious. She then spoke.

"Now boy step on that symbol," Gama said flying off of his arm and standing on the middle of the symbol she was talking about.

I looked under my feet and I was standing on the symbol of the life school. I looked around what seemed to be a small courtyard. The courtyard was a perfect circle. In the middle was a golden spiral and the actual circle had symbols of all seven schools evenly spaced away from each other. It was kind of cool but I acted like I didn't care.

The boy went and stood in the middle of the spiral, stomping really loudly so Gama would move.

"Are you ready to begin?" Gama asked the boy.

"Ready for what?" He asked looking a little nervous.

"We will take that as a yes," Merle Ambrose said slamming his staff against the ground.

This time the energy went directly into the spiral. Colors of purple, blue, and red went through the golden lines of the spiral. When they reached the boy he screamed. I didn't know if it hurt or if he was just scared, all I knew was that I did not want to do that any time soon.

His body began to levitate off the ground and the symbols of all the schools swirled around him. One by one the symbols disappeared until one was left. Fire. The boy was a fire wizard. I looked down and the spiral had disappeared it was replaced with the symbol of the fire school. I looked back up and the boy disappeared in a burst of flames. Everything had returned to its original position and everything was back in silence.

"Where did he go," Someone beside me asked.

He was kinda pretty-faced kid with calming soft green eyes, slightly tanned skin, and fiery red hair. He was wearing a and brown novice wizard robe.

"He was sent to correct school." Gama said casually going up to another kid and landing on his shoulder telling him to go to the middle of the spiral.

"Hi, I'm Rammel," the boy who had asked the question stood by side me waiting for me to shake his hand.

"I'm Michael," I told him not shaking his hand back.

He moved his hand back and slide it over his hair trying to play it off.

"heh," I chuckled laughing at the lame kid.

"Anyway, how has your time at the school been?" he asked me.

"We've only been here for about an hour," I responded back.

"Yeah so how has that hour been treating you?" He asked.

"It has been okay." I told him now noticing that three other kids have teleported to their schools.

"It seems like it has been more than okay to me, I saw you with that girl in the commons." he said me now being a little freaked out.

"I only have two things to say to you. Number one: stalker much? Number two: why are you still talking to me, I've been a jackass to you throughout this entire conversation?" This dude was confusing usually my jerk act would get people to go away.

"Because I'm the biggest liar in the world I know when someone is lying to me," he told me. I was shocked that he saw through my jerk act.

Gama landed on my arm and I knew it was my turn. I started to walk to the middle of the spiral.

"O yeah, your name is Hunter not Rammel you idiot." I yelled back to my new friend.

"Stalker much?" Hunter said as I stepped in the middle of the spiral.

Merle Ambrose hit his staff against the brick of the commons floor. I felt a surge of energy through my body. I started to levitate off the ground. I watched as the seven symbols floated around me and one by one they disappeared. First the fire, than the storm, the balance, life, and finally death. But the myth and ice symbols floated around me. After five minutes they were still there but they began to spin faster and faster around my body. I felt a burning throughout my whole body. I started to scream I felt like I would throw up my insides.

It stopped. The pain had stopped. I opened my eyes, I closed them when I started to scream, and I was sitting in a chair in the coldest room I had ever been in. I was surrounded by wizards who were mostly dressed in either dark blue, white, and light blue. The room was extravagant, painted blue with snowflakes on the walls, there were about thirty desk and chairs, and a giant cauldron in the upper right hand corner of the room.

"Well, I think that was that last student so let us begin." A small fairy said in the front of the room.

"My name is, Professor Greyrose and I will be teaching you in the ways of Ice magic before we get started." The woman said.

No one spoke or raised their hand.

"Well than let us get started by preparing you to become a wizard." She said handing each student a small box with a symbol of ice on the front.

"This box is where you will put all your spells for the time being," She said now handing out our wands.

"Oops, we must be out of wands." She said not handing me anything.

"Let me see what I have in the back," She said like she worked at Wal-Mart or something.

She came back with a staff with a crescent moon at the end. The staff was actually dark blue and the moon was faintly glowing white.

"This is all I have but it will fit you until you buy or find a new wand or staff." Professor Greyrose explained to me

"Thank you." I said staring at the staff.

"Now class if you will open your spell boxes and look inside you will find three cards." Professor Greyrose commanded.

I opened the box and a card with an ice beetle was on it. I heard 'OH's' and 'Awes' throughout the classroom.

"I have one more thing to tell you all before I excuse you too lunch," She continued.

"There will be a tournament next week for the two best new students in each school. This should be something to work for. If you make it to this event you and your partner, who is randomly selected, will be competing for a prize." She announced most of the students looked very excited.

"Now you may all leave and are free to go to lunch," She was finally finished.

Everyone ran out of the room and were probably headed to the commons so that they could eat in the lunch hall. I stayed behind.

"Professor Greyrose?" I said to the small fairy.

"Yes," She said questioningly

"Would it be okay if I went to talk to Professor Drake about being trained in myth?" I asked

"Why would you want to quit the school of ice?" She asked nervously.

"I would never do that, I meant if I could do both," I told her.

"I recommend not to because of the toll it would take on your body, but if you think you will be able to handle it by all means you should try."

"Thank you professor," I said sincerely

"You are very welcome Michael," She responded

"Wait, how do you know my name?" I asked

"Because I trained your father and helped him name you." She said disappearing in a burst of snow.

"What?" I whispered to myself.

I walked out of the classroom with my new staff and deck. I looked in my bag to check if the egg was alright. While I was looking for the egg I found a spell book with the spiral on it. Professor Greyrose was a sneaky one. But now I had a lot of questions but not enough answers.

* * *

**Joshua Hextail, Age 12, School of Fire**

I couldn't even bare to move, one reason was that my dad was holding me in his arm and the second was because I was scared.

My dad walked us over to a tree behind a building. He laid my mother beside the tree and sat next to her. I kneeled down and stared into my dad's eyes. They were yellow a bright sun tan yellow.

My dad had a brown sort of hair and was wearing his normal Dragonspyre armor that looked like it was made of red dragon scales.

"Look I know you are probably scared, worried and very freaked out of what just happened in the last 20 or so minutes".

"But I don't have a lot of time to explain" said my father.

All I can tell you is that you are gifted, very gifted, you are a wizard just like all the other kids over there, and he pointed in the direction of the orientation where Headmaster Ambrose was giving his speech.

"Why were you late"! I shouted but my father quickly put his hand over my mouth.

"I grabbed his hand and tossed it down. If you hadn't been late, mom wouldn't have gone looking for you and this, I pointed towards my mom, would have never happened" I said.

I have never been so angry at my dad before, tears started to shed down my eyes.

"I'm sorry" he said. He reached in to give me a hug but I rudely rejected it. He stood up and glared across to the orientation.

"I have to go" he spoke. I couldn't even bare to look at him. I just stared at my mom lying there unconscious.

He picked up my mom and tossed her on his back.

"I hope someday you can forgive me" he said.

"I will never forgive you!" I shouted.

Right after I said that I think I saw him shed a tear, but before I could confirm it he burst into flames and was gone.

When I turned around I saw a wave of magical energy serge for me. I covered my arms around my hands and tucked in.

When I opened my eyes I was surrounded by people in robes, which looked kind of weird but when I stared down at my shelf I was wearing one just like it, maybe a different color but just like it. Mine happen to be orange with yellow lines going through it.

I stood up and glared around to see other people whom I assumed were wizards and schools I guessed with a certain color or symbol placed on it.

There was a tree next to every school, a flaming tree was next to a red school which was probably the fire school, a wet soaking tree which was next to a purple school but I couldn't figure out that school.

But right behind me was the biggest tree I have ever seen. I was green not a different color or type of tree like all the other trees.

This one was different it was huge. It had branches that spread all though the area.

Wow, this was really real. This wasn't a nightmare this was all real I thought to myself. I began to hear voices though a certain tunnel. The only reason I was able to hear it was because everyone else was quiet, waiting for the voices to appear. When they did appear it happened to me Headmaster Ambrose and some sort of owl oh his shoulder.

"You are all here because my powers were unable to place you in your correct school" spoke the Headmaster.

His pet owl flew over to me and landed on my shoulder. "Now boy step on that symbol the" owl said standing in the middle of some sort of circle that had signs all around it in different colors.

I walked over to the owl but I didn't want to step on her so I stomped really loud so she would fly away. She seemed to get what I meant as she flew towards the Headmaster of this strange school.

"Are you ready to begin" asked the owl. "Ready for what?" I asked.

"We will take that as a yes" said Headmaster Ambrose.

He slammed his staff on the ground and the entire circle began to glow. Strange lights began to flow around me and the entire area.

I began to float in the air, and it was kind of fun.

All these certain symbols began to fly and fly around and some began to disappear when they looked at me as if I was some ugly beast.

But one symbol staid and it stared at me. Then it floated down to the middle of the circle and glowed very brightly.

I recognized that symbol; it was the symbol for fire.

Then I burst into flames which for now on I hated disappearing like that.

When i reapeared i was in a sort of house. Or a room what you could say. It had desks and red stole chairs that a lot of other kids that looked like me sat on .

In front of the room there was a teacher , what i would call was tall and slim with orange blazing hair that shook back and forth.

She had a long red dress what i say it looked like and at the bottom of the dress

i would expect to find shoes but there were none it was just the dress firery it was moving back and forth like a flame.

Hello class i am professor Flamela and i am the fire instructor of the school of magic known a raven wood said professor Flamela.

"Now you are all here to study the school of fire, am i correct" said Professor Flamela.

"Yes we all" replied.

Well learning the school of magic is not easy, it takes discipline, order and focus.

Now today you will receive,your spell book, your wand, and your deck said Professor Flamela. Professor Flamela walked around the classroom passing out the three materials.

Now here is the thing about the spell book, you will try to learn spells beyond your level but the spell book won't let you go any further than you can learn .

Your wand is an extension of your arm. It will help you cast spells. The wand was brown and had a model of a flame on it.

"And your deck will hold your cards". "When you become a higher level your deck will expand" said Professor Flamela.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Now, who wants to play a game" said Professor Flamela with an edge in her voice.

Me! Me! Everyone one in the classroom shouted.

Flamela walked around and passed out a sheet of paper. Everyone held it in their hands examining it as if it would explode.

"Now everyone try to cast a flame with your wand, and place it on the paper "spoke Flamela. Everyone waved it around but couldn't get a flame; I was one of those people. The few who could manage to get a flame were instructed to try to make to fire not burn the entire paper.

Some people who manage to get the flame burned their paper real quick.  
"Come on" I shouted! Everyone looked at me in confusion but I was the only person who didn't have a flame.

Ah! "Forget it" I said slamming my wand on the paper.

All of a sudden a few sparks shot out in every direction cause my paper to ignite. I held the paper gentle close to my face with such a surprise.

I moved the paper back in forth making sure the flame didn't toast the paper.  
There was only a girl named Alexis and Dylan.

Dylan was the first to cast his flame on the paper and was keeping it on track easy.

20 minutes later I was holding my flame as hard as I could but the paper was already almost toasted. Dylan had his flam on so much control that it looked like he could go on for hours. Alexi's paper had exploded 10 minutes ago.

It was just me and Dylan. Dylan looked like he wasn't even trying. I was still controlling mine with all my might.

Professor Flamela was glaring at us with intriguing eyes. I glared back but I couldn't hold it for long.

Lunch was in 5 minutes and Professor would stop us unless one of us gave up and I had a feeling that Dylan could go on for 1 more hour.

My face was beading with sweat and I was so hungry. "I give up!" i shouted; releasing my paper and watching it completely exploded in my face.

Dylan turned around and glared at me.

Grabbing his paper and crushing it with his hand the flame disappeared.  
Show off I thought to myself.

Alright class we have our winner. "Dylan SolarFlame" shouted Professor Flamela.

"Dylan for winning this contest you don't have to come back to class after lunch" spoke Professor Flamela.

"Thanks Professor, but I was already going to skip class anyway" said Dylan.  
He walked out of the room without another word.

"Rude" said Professor Flamela.

"Alright class", she said "with a sigh you are dismissed for Lunch".

Everyone darted out of the classroom so fast that all the stoles and desk fell over; I was one of those people.

* * *

How did you like the the story. What half did you like better. Review. Vote. Give a myth girl O/C. And Please give a real review thanks!

P.S. Hunter will be in the story more and so will a few other O/C's so if you submitted watch out for your character.

P.S.S. If you are confused on how the tournament will work review and say you are confused or P.M. me. THANKS!


	3. The Beginning of the End

Hi guys this is Whisper to the Moon and I'm so sorry it took so long for us to post and thank you to everyone who decided to submit a wizard thank you. Well again i got mad at Speak to the Sun and decided no to edit his chapter. I am in spanish class so I will not bore you anymore enjoy the story.

* * *

**Joshua Hextail Age 12 School of Fire**

I sprinted, out of my classroom and towards the lunch hall. A lot of other kids were racing out of their classrooms as well. I turned into the tunnel and quickly emerged into the commons. There was a sign that said LUNCH HALL in big pink letters right across from the library. So many kids were already in there that the line was so far back.

Lucky I got here fast otherwise I would have been like the people backed up to Headmaster Ambrose's house.

I was placed beside the tunnel to the pet pavilion.

10 minutes passed and I am about to enter the lunch hall but the boy ahead of me wouldn't move up.

He seemed to be staring at his shoes.

"Um, can you move up" I asked trying to be polite.

"Oh sorry" said the boy as he turned around.

He had dirty blond hair, full blue eyes and a tan complexion.

"Hi I am Patrick WildSpear" spoke the boy.

Hi I am Joshua Hextail I responded still trying to be polite.

Patrick finally moved up and we entered the lunch room was enormous. From the outside it looked very small.

"Hey do you want to sit together at lunch, I will get your lunch and you can save us a seat" asked Patrick.

"Sure" I said kind of happy that I don't have to wait in line.

I stepped out of line and wondered around the room. There were long brown tables spread out through the entire was very easy to find a corner seat towards the back of the room with a table and two chairs.I walked over to the space and sat down. Patrick was a nice guy I thought to myself, he wasn't rude like Dylan but he was kind of nice. I wonder where he is from.  
But I got to be sharp, this person could just be using me, but for what I got nothing.  
A few moments later Patrick wondered around the room evidently trying to find me.  
I stood up and waved him walked over with to trays perfectly balanced on each hand.  
The food looked amazing, filled with chicken fried steak, mash potatoes, green beans, glass of milk and for desert chocolate cake with white frosted icing. Patrick placed the two trays evenly between us on the table.

"The lunch room gives you what you are craving, so I just got you what I was craving", spoke Patrick

"Wow we must think" alike I said.

"I didn't know if you liked chocolate cake, but if you don't I will eat it" said Patrick.

"Heck no I love chocolate cake" I said with a smile.

"Aw" said Patrick.

"So what school of of magic do you study are you" I asked cutting my steak?

"Balance" he responded.

"What about you", asked Patrick?

"Fire" I responded.

"Oh, where are you from?" he asked with a sly smile?

"Dragonspyre" I responded.

"Cool I'm from Avalon" said Patrick.

"Lucky, isn't that the place was Merle Ambrose was from?" I asked

"Yep" said Patrick.

"Wow" I said.

"So what spells do you know, I know scarab, scorpion, and elemental shield said Patrick.

"I don't know what spells I know" I said sounding kind of stupid.

"It is your spellbook silly" said Patrick laughing

"Oh" I said pulling out my spell book.

When I opened it up there were three cards, fire cat, fire elf and fireblade. I didn't know how to cast any of them but I guess I would figure that out when I got into a battle.

"Those spells look cool" said Patrick.

"Thanks" I said.

"So are you going to the fight" said Patrick? "What fight" I asked again feeling like I don't know anything?

"Michael FrostShadow knocked Dylan SolarFlame's lunch all over his clothes, Dylan got so mad that he challenged Michael to a 3v3 fight at midnight in the arena" said Patrick.

"So are you going" said Patrick throwing our lunch away.

"Oh yeah I'm going" I said.

"Sweet" said Patrick.

"We better get back to class" I said.

"What are you talking about there is no class after lunch".

"Man do I know anything" I said laughing.

"Guess not" said Patrick.

All of a sudden a booming voice spoke, new student of Ravenwood School of magical arts please report to your correct gender dorm!

"Well I guess that is what we need to do" said Patrick.

We quickly walked out of the lunch hall and into the commons.

We walked through the tunnel to Ravenwood and we found ourselves surrounded by a lot of wizards facing Headmaster Ambrose.

"Students, I have just spoken with your teachers to see who the best student in class was today. These students will be able to choose their roommates and dorms first. I will start Clockwise beginning with the school of life." Merle Ambrose announced to the group.

"The best in the Life school is Hunter NightBreeze" said Headmaster Ambrose.

"Choose your room mate" spoke Headmaster Ambrose.

"Michael FrostShadow" spoke Hunter.

'He must be Michael's partner in the 3v3 battle; I wonder who the third is though' I thought.

Headmaster Ambrose spoke through a lot of other schools, and balance was the last clockwise. I wasn't the best in the fire, sadly Dylan was and I had to admit I was jealous.

Almost everyone was in their dorm but I waited for the balance to be called. I wondered if Patrick was the best in his school, there were only 7 of them.

"And the one who was the best in the balance school is, Patrick WildSpear" said Headmaster Ambrose.  
Awesome I thought, now we get to choose one of the cool and nice rooms.  
Patrick walked up the Headmaster Ambrose and smiled.

Who will be your roommate said Headmaster Ambrose.  
"Joshua Hextail" said Patrick. Ok then said Headmaster Ambrose.

He ushered us toward the tall tower. The tower was so high I couldn't even see the peak, I went pass the clouds and beyond my imagination.

When I opened the door I was astounded of what I saw.  
It looked like a hotel lobby.

There were large black coaches surrounding a fire pit. Across from the pit was a chocolate fountain. I few kids were licking it with their tongues but as soon as they caught my glance they walked away.

In the middle of the room was a desk .A women sat there with brown hair tied up in a ponytail, a red shirt and some blue jeans.

"Hello what would you like your room to be like" asked the women?

"Um", I said.

"We would like a master bed room size, two queen sized beds, one full bathroom with a shower and a bathtub" spoke Patrick.

I was surprised that he already knew what he wanted; I didn't care what I wanted.

"What sort of theme would you like" asked the women?

"Um, maybe an adventure room, like with swords and spears hanging around the wall. A fireplace, a bookshelf full of magical battles and old history" said Patrick.

Ok I think I have just have you need. She turned around and a door magical appeared.

"Right this way" she said opening the door.

"I hope you will be pleased" said the women.

We walked into the room; neither of us knew what to say. It was exactly how Patrick wanted it.  
The room was huge. I don't see how it fit in the tower. There was two queen sized beds, a bathroom with two platinum sinks, a pearl bathtub, and a golden shower.

We could tell which bed was which because one had a bed sheet that looked as if sand was falling off the bed and the other had flames rising and sinking back into the covers.  
I couldn't even bare to move when I got a little bit close to the window.

The window gave us a view of what looked like the rainforest. There were large trees and gorillas and all sort of birds flying around. There were rivers flowing through every direction.

"Do you think we can go out there" I asked Patrick.

I doubt it but it looks cool said Patrick jumping onto his bed.

"You need to get some sleep; we are going to need to be fully rested if we are to go to that match at midnight".

"You're right" I said jumping into my bed.

"Ok wake me up when it is time Patrick, but Patrick was already sleeping".

"Well sweet dreams Patrick" I said before dozing of myself.

* * *

**Michael FrostShadow, Age 13, School of Ice**

After coming out of Professor Greyrose's room, instead of going to lunch I decided to go talk to Professor Drake.

I walked over to a school that had yellow and blue walls, which were the chosen school colors for myth wizards. As I was about to open the door someone stepped out.

"Why were you in my way." Professor Drake said.

"Well Sir, I wanted to come talk to you about learning myth magic." I said nervously to the myth professor.

"Why would you want to learn myth if you are clearly an ice wizard." he said looking at my staff and the blue and black clothing I was wearing.

"Beca-," Cyrus cut me off.

"Wait, are you Michael FrostShadow?" He asked me giving me a weird look.

"Yes sir, and how do you know my name?" I replied and asked.

"Because Merle Ambrose has already talked to me about your training," He said motioning me to follow him inside his room.

"I will be giving you two cards too put in your deck. You will be coming to personally train with me on Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays." Cyrus said looking inside his desk for the two cards.

"Here you are," He said handing me a Bloodbat and Troll card.

"These are your only cards for now and more will appear as you battle." Cyrus said.

"What do you mean as I battle?" I asked  
"Well your professor's only gives you spells at the beginning once the gods feel as if you deserve a new card they will give you a card. That's how it used to be. Now we use levels and you are level 5 like all other wizards who start here. You can level up during and outside of battle. If you level up during a battle you may be able to gain a new spell while you are battling. Some spells you have to get by doing quest for your teachers or other spell trainers in the spiral." He explained to me.

"O, I had no idea." I said processing this all in my head.

"Well I think I have told you enough for now. You are free to go." He said motioning to the door.

"Thank you and goodbye." I said to the surprisingly nice teacher.

I walked out of the room and opened my deck box. It had about twelve cards in it. Three ice beetles, three trolls, three ice serpents, and three bloodbats. I heard my stomach growl. I headed to the lunch hall which was located next to the library in the commons.

When I walked into the commons it was full of new wizards and old ones. Some looked very powerful and some very weak. This was so cool. I went and walked to the doors of cafeteria and pushed it open.

"Hey!" Someone on the other side of the door screamed.

I finished opening the door and saw I had knocked someone's lunch tray all over him.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that," I said sincerely.

"Of course you didn't!" the boy said sarcastically still screaming.

"Well now I think I'm going to take back that sorry back," I exclaimed pushing past him and I headed to the lunch line.

The boy grabbed my shoulder and stuck his finger in my face.

"Meet me at the arena tonight at twelve o'clock. Bring two more of your friends ready to battle. Three on three." He said leaving the lunch hall and he headed to the commons.

I turned around to find Cianna standing behind me.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"Nothing," I said walking to the line for food.

"I'm coming with you tonight." She said.

"Okay." I said now in the line waiting for my food.

"Who else are you taking?" she asked because we needed three people to battle.

"I have someone in mind." I responded looking at the food the lunch lady had given me.

It was just what I had been craving, nachos. Cianna got some caviar. We ate and walked out in to the commons looking for my new friend, but I didn't see him. Then I walked to the shopping district, which was also full of new wizards and saw him coming out of the hat store. I saw he hadn't bought anything because he wasn't wearing anything new. Cianna and I went to talk to him.

"Hey Hunter," I said to the kid I had met just before class.

"Hey Mike, I heard about your fight with Dylan." He said.

I wondered how he found out and I also wondered how he knew the others guy's name.

"Yeah that's what I came to talk to you about." I said.

"Wait, you still haven't introduced me to your lovely friend," He said looking at Cianna.

"O, I'm sorry, Cianna this is Hunter, Hunter this is Cianna." I introduced them.

They shook each other's hand which I thought to be weird because I remembered Cianna saying that she doesn't shake hands.

"Anyway, I wanted to know if you wanted to be a part of our team." I asked.

"Sure, I was expectingg you to ask me sooner," He said gesturing both of us to follow him.

"But I have a condition," He said.

"What is that?" I said knowing there would be a catch.

"Well if you haven't heard yet, after lunch everyone is choosing dorm partners. After lunch they are giving us time to move in and find roommates. I want you to be my roommate because the faster you choose the better dorm you get and the best dorms are at the top of the boy's dorm tower." He said excitedly.

"Yeah that sounds cool," I said a little more excited than I sounded.

"New students of Ravenwood School of Magical Arts please report to your correct gender dorms so that you will be able to pick your new ones. Thank you," An Unknown voice came out of nowhere.

"Let's go." I said walking towards the tunnel to the commons

A few minutes later we were in Ravenwood. Cianna said goodbye and walked to the girl's dorm tower. Hunter and I walked to where the rest of the male students had been standing and waited for instructions.  
Merle Ambrose popped in and stood in front of the group of students. He began to speak.

"Students, I have just spoken with your teachers to see who was the best student in class today. These students will be able to choose their roommates and dorms first. I will start Clockwise beginning with the school of life." Merle Ambrose announced to the group.

I looked up to see if I could see the top of the tower. It was so large I couldn't even see the top; it went up to the clouds and past them.

"The best student in the school of life today was … Hunter NightBreeze." He announced.  
I wasn't shocked because he seemed like a good kid.

"Pick your partner." Professor Ambrose said,

"Michael FrostShadow," He said.

"Now you may go in to the tower and pick which dorm you would like." Merle Ambrose said as the door to the tower magically opened.

We walked in, but what I saw was definitely not what I expected.

"Hello," a woman dressed in a sleek black dress said from inside the tower.

"Hello," Hunter and I said simultaneously.

"I am here to help you pick your room design and where your room will be located in the tower." She said.

"Do you have any ideas at the moment?" She asked us.

"We want a dorm at the top." Hunter said me nodding my head in agreement.

"Okay, and do you have any idea of a theme you want your room to be based off of." She asked.

"Art." I said

"What kind?" She asked.

"All," I replied

"Like painting, music, literature, spells, magic, fighting, etc?" she asked making sure she knew what we wanted.

"Yes," Hunter and I said simultaneously again, it was getting a little weird.

"But we need some textbooks and spell books because we are very studious young wizards and we do a lot of studying." Hunter said actually being truthful.

"Okay walk through this door and you will be in your dorm." she said.

"What doo-," I said as a door appeared in front of where Hunter and I were standing.

Hunter opened the door and I followed him inside, the room was beautiful. The roof was a spherical dome that showed the outside, it was getting dark so it filled the room with purples, oranges, blues, and reds. The room was full of instruments, paintings, weapons (like swords and spears nothing magical), Books, drawing pencils, and a lot more that was associated with any type of art you could think of. The walls weren't painted; they were entirely made out of bookshelves overloaded with any book you could think of.

"Where are the beds?" I asked the woman.

She pointed up. The beds were on two balconies that were just under the dome; we could get up to them if we climbed up a ladder. Hunters and I were separate but you could tell which one was his and which one was mine. His ladder covered with vines and plants. Mine was covered in frost. When I climbed up my ladder there was a small fence type thing blocking the sides so no one could fall, there was a blue desk that had two books on the top one said 'The History of Ice Magic' and the other said 'The History of Myth Magic', my bed had blue sheets covered in snowflakes each one unique and they were moving down the blanket as if it were snowing in the blanket, there was a small pine tree in the corner of the little balcony and it was covered with snow I put my bag down on the desk and placed the egg under the tree.  
I climbed down the ladder and the woman had left. I went to where the instruments were and sat on the couch that was located in that area. I grabbed a guitar and started playing and I sang a song.

"You are a pretty good singer." Hunter said.

"Thanks," I said

"So do we have a plan or what?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"The battle with Dylan," He said.

I had kind of forgotten but I wasn't about to back down.

"We just need to give it our all." I responded retuning the guitar.

"Well I can heal; I found something that we can do before midnight that would give me a healing spell." Hunter said.

"What?" I asked because healing could completely change the outcome of the battle.

"I need you to get me a cauldron and I will do the rest," he said.

"I can do that," I exclaimed walking over to the bongos and cutting a hole in the top of one.

"Will this work?" I asked Hunter

"Hopefully," He said taking the makeshift cauldron up to his balcony.

I began to play my guitar again. I was nervous and most of all scared.

* * *

Okay so I am still in Spanish class so I will write a longer A/N next chapter I promise. And thank you Firestorm Nauralagos for actually writing a real review check her out because Firestorm will be writing a story soon.


End file.
